Yamato Kimura
Yamato Kimura (ヤマト木村 Kimura Yamato) is a legendary sword mage thought to have disappeared after the Great Magician War. Within the Magician Army, Yamato was the leader of the San kenshi (伝説の三剣士, Densetsu no San kenshi, Literally meaning "Legendary Three Swordsmen"), the most powerful of all the sword mages during the Great Magician War. It was there that he was given his title, Demon Blade (妖刀, Yōtō), for his deadly one-slash kills and cold demeanor. After the war was brought to an end, he left the army and wander across the globe eventually settling at the country of Fiore. Appearance Yamato is a tall young man, standing at 193.04 centimeters. He sports a rather lean yet well-defined muscular physique from his continual physical conditioning. He has dark brown hair with side bangs, somewhat, framing his face. He once had his hair in a ponytail during the war, but he later cut it of to his shoulder. He his purple eyes that, on certain magics he uses, turns blood red in color. He has been noted on many occasions to be very handsome, as many women he met became infatuated with him. Yamato usual attire consisted of a black coat with a rather decorative lapels, a dark blue sleeveless jacket, a black vest, pants, pair of long, brown boots, and a pair of a thin, dark blue arm warmers. Holding his uniform together at the waist is a black belt that is concealed his a white sash. Within the sash, he equips himself a katana and wakizashi at the left side of his waist. He continues to adorn this outfit everywhere he goes, rarely changing his attire. Yamato was always known for his stoic expression, which became a trademark for him. Even in the face of difficulty, he remains passive and fully in control over his emotions. The only times where he shows any emotions, are when his precious comrades are involved, but even then, his facial expression is largely unchange. It was only after that war where he starts to loosen up a bit making many wonder what happen to him. Personality Yamato is seemlingly always calm. He rarely changes the expression on his face and even when he does they are very subtle changes. Throughout his time during the war, he was never once seen smiling or laugh. His expressionless personality combined with his godly skills with the sword allowed him to make precise and smooth attacks without any signs of hesitation. It is because of these traits that many labeled him as a demon. Upon settling at Fiore, Yamato develope a much more mellow personality. He began to start smiling and laugh showing signs of budding emotions never once shown due to his involvement in war. He is still, however, a calm and cautious man. Rarely does he shows signs of trouble or surprise and even then he never loses his composure. His days as a mass murderer of the war were now long gone. Instead of constantly taking lives, he decided to protect, though he will slay if absolutely necessary. His changes in his demeanor stems from his lost love during the war and how her influence affected him for the rest of his life. He was no longer the stomic man he once was and even begins to demonstate acts of kindness. Once a merciless man who is now a kind and empathetic man living to do what he can for the future of his generations and those to come. History Before Yamato's birth, a great magical battle broke out on another continent between two neigboring countries, Sera and Lucis. It was said that the war started due to one man assassinating the King of Sera. That man was Tanaka Kimura, father of Yamato Kimura. Upon his birth, he was branded as a demon chil d because of his father. Many wanted Yamato dead for what his father has done to the two peaceful countries causing this chaos. He was only left alive due to the kindness of the village elder he saw Yamato as one of their own. The prejudiced he obtained in the village along with the lonliness of what appears to be abandonment from his own family, Yamato lived a life filled with solitude at no more the age of 7. One day, mages of Sera, ravage the village killing nearly all the villagers. Yamato, who watched the destruction of his own home village, was shocked and frighten beyond imagination. Though those villagers treated him harshly and he hated them for it, Yamato never once thought that they deserved death. One of the mages found Yamato and was prepare to attack and kill the young boy. The mage send a powerful blast at Yamato's direction causing an explosion around the area. Out of the smoke, a nearly unconscious Yamato laid there protected by a barrier. A man appears from the smoke of the blast protecting the young child. Yamato took a quick look at the man though he was unable to tell who that man was before fainting. Hours later he awaken to witness the devastation of his village where the young child shed tears at the destruction around him. Beside him was a tall and highly muscular man. Yamato believed him to be the man that protected him earlier. The man name's was Alexander Shiba and he later became both a father and a mentor to the young child. Over the years training under Alexander, Yamato became a powerful mage and swordsman at the age of 16. Alexander in his prime was consider as a legendary mage, whose skills in swordsmanship and magic was known all across the globe. It was due to this fame of his mentor that Yamato's previous alias as a demon child vanishes and Yamato's reputation as a powerful mage grew instead. Yamato was consider as a child of miracles due to how quickly he grew astonishing even Alexander. The times with Alexander was the first time in the young teenager's life where he finally attained happiness. However, it was cut short due to Alexander dying from an incurable disease two years later. Before Alexander's untimely death, Yamato inherited his blade, Muramasa. At the age of 18, Yamato left the home of where his beloved mentor lived vowing to put an end to this war that his father caused. He joined the Magical Army of Lucis where he became one of their generals despite his young age due to training under Alexander. It was there that he met two young generals close to his age, Sakurai Sasaki and Ryūhei Ito. These three man were later known as the San kenshi. Over the course of the war, Yamato slowly turned into a cold-hearted solider of war. Though he had never once killed, he was never bother by taking down his first victim. As the Country of Lucis begins to overwhelm the forces of Sera, Yamato started to lose his humanity becoming much more like his moniker "Demon Blade". It was then he venture into a village own by Sera where he met the person that changes his life. Originally sent to the small village as an espionage due to scout reports of a Sera army being posted there, he found a young and beautiful woman being chased by two Sera mages. Though Yamato rarely would ever interact with any civilians, he decided to recuse the young woman from the two soliders. The young woman's name was later revealed to be Aoi Inoue, his future wife. Aoi was a benevolent young woman whose healing magic made many consider her as a holy priestess. Her kind and gentle nature causes her to heal anyone in need even the people of Lucis her enemies. It was due to this that the Sera mages chased after her for being considered as a traitor to Sera. Yamato was at first suspicious of Aoi's nature believing it to be an act. However, after a few weeks staying in the village, he determined that she truly was who she is and was prepare to leave the small village after researching that there are no Sera mages posted there. Aoi noticed that he was about to leave and stopped him asking him to stay. The people of the village knew long ago that he was not a mage of Sera but they accepted him as one of their own villagers. This began the start of both the romance and tragedy between Aoi and Yamato. At the age of 23, Yamato stayed in the small village of Sera living peacefully with Aoi who became his wife somewhere in the five years they spend together. Aoi was pregnant with Yamato's child and they were leaving like a happy family allowing Yamato to revert back to his human nature slowly negating the effects of the war that made him into a killer. All the villagers in that small village came to love and respect the young man despite learning who he was and who he was related to. However, one villager in particular didn't give the same respect towards Yamato like the other and came to scorn him due to his blood relations. The same villager went out one night and met up with some Sera mages telling them that the "Demon Blade" of Lucis was there. Taking that information into account, they lit the village in flames. During the destruction of the village, Yamato imediately came to Aoi's aid who was bedridden from her pregnancy. He tries his best to help her out of their home and towards safety outside from the buring house. However, they were surrounded by those mages. Yamato went to gend them off to allow Aoi to escape. She didn't want to leave her husband out there to fight those mages alone and wishes to stay with him. He, of course, didn't want her to stay fearing for her safety. He immediately tried to defeat all those mages before him, however, he was unable to kill them. Due to Aoi's influence on him, he does his best to defeat his enemies without killing but it turns out to be his downfall. One of the mages her defeated got back up and attempted a sneak attack on Yamato as he fights with the other mages. The attack would have been sucessful save for one interference. Aoi Inoue. She saw the mage attempting the attack and got in the way of the magical blast that has made contact her stomach killing their unborn child and leaving her in a near death state. Yamato saw the event and was filled with rage finally using his magic and putting an end to the battle. As the dying Aoi laid in his arms, Yamato weeps and attempted to use the healing magic taught to him from her to try to save her life but to no avail. Aoi attempted to speak her final words towards her beloved husband before her death. Afterward, she died with a gentle smile upon her lips. The weeping young man held onto his wife's body within the roaring flames. Yamato finally return back to the army where many express a clear sign of relief knowing that one of theur strongest finally returned. Yamato have now gain a newfound courage to bring about an end to the war and together with Sakurai and Ryūhei, they lead the Magician Army of Lucis towards victory. During one of the final battles of the war, all three San kenshi took on the remaining opposing army alone. The battle itself took 24 hours and it was there that they became the San kenshi. Later on a truce was made between the two countries and Yamato left Lucis towards his new home Fiore eventually meeting a woman who bears a striking resemblence towards Aoi, Yukina Nakagawa, who became one of his traveling companions. Synopsis N/A Relationship 'Tanaka Kimura' Yamato's biological father. He was the reason that Yamato was the victim of malnevolence and why he participated within the war. Though he had never once met his own father face to face, Tanaka constantly watches his son from afar, seeing his developement. Yamato wishes to find his father and demends to know why he caused such an incident and why his father abandon him. 'Alexander Shiba' Alexander became both a father and mentor towards Yamato making Alexander the first family figure in his life aside from the village elder. Under Alexander's teachings, Yamato became a well-known mage where many let go of his relation towards Tanaka and looks at Yamato with amazement. After his mentor fell to a disease, Yamato was greatly sadden but he continues onward and participate in the war becoming Alexander's legacy. 'Sakurai Sasaki' One of the San kenshi and best friend of Yamato. Both are similar in personality so that is why many assume those two got along so well. Sakurai always have great pride in his abilities but acknowledges that Yamato is the greater of the two despite both being a San Kenashi. It was due to Sakurai's legendary left-handed skills that Yamato decided to learn how to use the blade with his left hand as well becoming ambidextrous and eventually learning how to use the two swords style. 'Ryūhei Ito' One of the San kenshi and the one that Yamato got along with the least in the Magician Army. Ryūhei is very deceptive and manipulative that Yamato is always catious whenever he is near him. While the two have high respect for each other's abilties, they are also the one that are most likely to kill each other in the battlefield. At first Ryūhei greatly admired Yamato's merciless style but after those years of being with Aoi, Ryūhei saw the changes in Yamato and hated him for becoming weaker 'Aoi Inoue' Yamato's ex-wife. A kind healing mage of Sera that he met during the war. He fell in love with her after a few weeks of being with her in that same village. They eventually wedded and Aoi was pregnant with his child. Aoi's influence on Yamato and her untimely death were the biggest impacts in his life. Her love of life was pass down to him making him do whatever he can to protect life beside destroy only to kill when it is absolutely necessary. 'Yukina Nakagawa' A young woman he met when he arrived at Fiore. She bears a striking resemblence towards Aoi making him almost believe that Aoi was alive. The personalities of the two woman were almost similar causing even more confusion. She became one of his traveling companion and eventually became the one to allow Yamato to forgive himself over Aoi's death. 'Fairy Tail' Upon his arrival to Fiore, he later came up to a large building with Yukina which turns out to be Fairy Tail. There he met the many mages of Fairy Tail including their Guild Ace, Gildarts, before he left for his 100 years mission, Laxus before being excommunicated, and the other famous mages. While never formally joining the guild, he retains great relationship with the guild as though he was a member. Natsu would consistently challenge Yamato where he is easily defeated though the two remains good friends. Erza and Yamato got along quite well being both talented swordsmen with Erza acknowledging his skills greater. Yamato got along with Gray quite well despite being an ice mage and Yamato being a fire mage mainly. He was even there during the time where Lucy got accepted into Fairy Tail. Under construction Magic and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As one of the San kenshi and their leader, Yamato's swordsmanship is of the highest caliber. Each and every one of his strikes have deadly precision and in most cases instant death due to his mastery. His specialty in the sword arts is his usage of iaijutsu. His draw speed is considered to be so fast that many doesn't even see him draw it or the slash till it is too late. Due to watching his fellow San kenshi, Sakurai, Yamato is now capable of using left-handed sword styles to surprise those that believe he was purely right handed. Having master both right-handed and left-handed swordsmanship, he started to learn the two sword becoming a master at that style as well. His slashes have enough force behind them that many almost considered it as an absolute slash for his being able to sever nearly every matter on the planet cleanly making magical defenses one of the few to block his slashes. His skills with the swords are even acknowledge by Erza herself as being superior to her own. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Though he prefer the use of his blade, Yamato has proven himself to be a dangerous and powerful martial art fighter. Even Natsu had a hard time facing Yamato while he was determined to win, Yamato clearly overwhelmed with a single arm despite Natsu using Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. His style of hand to hand involves using his precise finger strikes to paralyze the nervous system to make the body parts that was struck unable to be use. Another style involves his palms and fingers to attack the internal organs or shatter bones. The speed of his strikes are on par with his own sword speed. '''Immense Speed: His speed is widely considered as his greated physical strength. Even without the usage of speed magic, he is capable of moving at blinding speed that to even the most deligent of observers have trouble tracing his movement and to the untrained eye he appeared to have teleported. Along with his immense speed, his reactions and reflexes are almost instantaneous to the point of light-speed allowing him to quickly dodge most attacks coming his way. Both of the San kenshi remarks that he is probably the fastest human alive without the need of any magic enhancement. It was thanks to his speed and swordsmanship that gave him the title of "Demon Blade". At his top speed without the aid of magic, he can move to where he produces a sonicboom. Enhanced Strength: While he is more known for his speed, his strength is incredibly high as well capable of piercing through even steel itself. His finger strength is very high as he can thrust his entire arm forward and pierce through the human body, breaking the ribs, and piercing the heart running his arm completely through the back. Many liken his arm as that of a spear. He is even able to send a man flying several meters with a mere flick of the wrist. His greatest feat of strength is being able to block even Makarov's Titan punch Enhanced Senses: 'His senses are greater than that of most humans. While not on the same level as a dragon slayer, his sense of smell is greater than a bloodhound, his hearing allows him to detect nearly any object in the vicinity using a highly trained human echolocation, and his sights is said to surpass that of a hawk. His sights is the greatest of his senses being able to trace nearly any highspeed movement combine with observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance to allow him to predict near virtually. '''Immense Endurance: '''Being able to keep on fighting for 24 hours with his fellow San kenshi and even able victory is enough proof to showcase his endurance despite using almost all of his magical powers. '''Immense Durability: '''His durability is like that of a berserker being able to ignore pain and continue fighting demonstrated when he took on many major injuries yet continues to fight in those 24 hours. Another example is being able to block Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade with both his arms while showing no minor injuries from such powerful attack. '''Genius: '''As a general of the Magician Army at a very young age along with his fellow San kenshi, he was hailed as a prodigy. During his time with Alexander, he was able to keep up and even master everything his mentor taught him. His display of elite battle prowess and advance usage of even his most simplest of spells makes him a dangerous opponent. He is capable of picking up details of many spells he sees and find most (if any) counters behind said spells. *'Master Stragetist and Tactician: 'During his time as a general, he is commonly seen devolping war tactics and formulating counter strategies with high success rate. His intelligence received praised from Ryūhei, the smartest man of Lucis. *'Prodigious Growth Rate: '''Even as a young teenager, his growth as a mage and swordsman was already at S-rank. Alexander even mention he'll grow stronger than himself. His potential is said to be immeasurable. '''Immense Magical Power: After an accmulated amount of years in the war, his magical power from when he was a teenager to his adult years increase exponentially. When unleashed, it is white in color and the aura appears to be like that of a raging flame. His immense magical power feels as though being caught in a roaring tsunami. His immense magical energy was first felt with great intensity after losing Aoi where many even though on his own side of the war expresses fear and called him a monster. Master Magician: While commonly known as a master swordsman and martial artists, his immense powers and skills as a mage is why many called him a demon. His main magic are sword magic combine with fire magic. He's equally as skill at lightning and explosion magic. He has requip as another magic to gain another blade to use and telekinesis to retrieve any lost weapons or to attack. One final magic he has is called Soul Magic. Using the concept that all beings have a soul, he can manipulate the soul of all inanimated object such as removing the soul of asphalt to make it elastic. His Soul Magic, despite having mastery over it, cannot be used on living object aside from a very few techinques. His most common and arguably strongest Soul Magic is using it on his katana, the soul of the samurai. Sword Magic: As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. This is Yamato's prefer form of magic where he demostrate great proficiency. He would usually combine it with his other magics to produce more potent results. *'God Spear Slash:' Yamato would assume a iaijutsu stance and would draw out his blade. The blade itself extends to immense length and speed and within the slash path, it cuts down everything within a 10 km and contracts at the same speed once the path is complete. **'God Spear Pierce: '''Same as slash although the blade is already drawn and pointed at a target to extent towards *'Asura Devastation Blade: Yamato would concentrate his magical power to the blade itself where it starts to glow into a pitch black color where the cutting power reaches to the extreme being capable of cutting everything. **'''Asure Devastation Blade: Wave: Same as before where he concentrate his magical power but sends out the attack in sword wave being producing damages weaker but still lethal. *'Dance of the Raging Storm: '''Yamato's katana multiple reaching up to 100 blades where he can uses them all telepathically with each able able to use a sword magic. Both an offensive and defensive magic. *'Under construction''' Fire Magic: Under construction Lightning Magic: 'Under construction '''Explosion Magic: '''Under construction '''Soul Magic: '''A magic to manipulate the soul of an inanimated object. While incapable of manipulating the soul of a living being, should the being itself is near or is dead, one can move the soul to an inanimated object such as the soul of a person to a puppet. *'Possession: 'Possess the soul of an inanimated object to perform life-like task and even alter the form of said object. *'Soul Reading: 'Read the feelings, thoughts, memories, and even any spiritual damages done to the soul. One of the few to affect living beings. *'Astral Projection: 'A spiritual form of Yamato leaves his physical body to travel to the astral plane. Yamato is basically a ghost. *'Soul Creation: 'Arguably one of his most potent technique. Yamato almost always use it on his own blade creating a large astral samurai manifest behind Yamato. The being performs the same actions as Yamato does with its own abilities or abilities combine by Yamato. When using this technique, Yamato overall physical abilities are greatly enhanced and the powers behind his magic increase immense. *'Under construction Equipment *'Katana' *'Wakizashi' Trivia *Yamato's appearance is based on Toshizo Hijikata from Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan *The idea on Soul Creation stems from Nero's Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 3 *This is my first time creating a wiki page and any and all advices on my character that needs to be add, change, or delete please tell me.